


Всё, что делает нас сильней

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Что угодно — но не смотреть на второй снаряд, на котором написано было лишь имя «Старк».





	Всё, что делает нас сильней

Этой девочке слишком сложно смотреть в глаза, но когда о таком говорят — то не прячут взгляд.

— Мы сначала подумали, что началась гроза, но потом, мистер Старк, к нам на кухню упал снаряд. Только сели поужинать, тут же раздался взрыв: мама с папой погибли сразу, а мы вот нет.  
Настоящий кошмар для радостной детворы — вдруг узнать, как становятся взрослыми в десять лет. Пьетро видел всё лучше, понятнее б рассказал — он же спрятал меня, закрыл от всего спиной, ну а я в этот миг будто жала на тормоза: мне казалось, что страшное — вовсе и не со мной, надо встать через семь минут и достать пирог, а не то мама может за ужином позабыть, а потом пойти в комнату и доучить урок — и с последнего завтра в кино бежать во всю прыть, и дошить бы на днях с мамой вместе себе наряд, а то мучаем уже месяц — ну как же так?..  
Что угодно — но не смотреть на второй снаряд, на котором написано было лишь имя «Старк».  
Почему я вас ненавижу? Вот почему. Сорок восемь часов — как сорок восемь дней — он лежал рядом с нами. Чудо, что не рванул.  
Всё, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильней.

Он как будто бы безучастен, но слишком тих — обвинение нужно выслушать до конца.  
«Старк виновен» — обычный по жизни уже вердикт, Тони, слыша его, привык не менять лица. И сейчас, когда эта девочка перед ним раскрывает всю душу, растерзанную войной, он покорно кладёт в копилку грехи свои, только есть у него для Ванды одно лишь «но».  
Он расстёгивает рубашку — и всё молчит.  
На груди голубое солнце горит огнём, и вокруг него — шрамы, жалящие лучи.

— И на сделавшей это бомбе — имя моё.  
Как меня наградить, решила судьба легко: я ношу возле сердца свой же боеприпас. Жаль, что я слишком поздно понял простой закон:

всё, что делает нас сильней, убивает нас.


End file.
